Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (born November 18, 1992) is an American teen actor and voice actor. Biography Early life Nathan Kress was born in Glendale, California to devout Christian parents, and resides in Southern California. He is the youngest of three brothers. Nathan's parents recognized his exceptional memorization skills at an early age, along with his love of performing quotes, songs, and jingles to his family. Nathan's parents saw this as an opportunity and began entering him into auditions, although he fell out of his acting career at the age of 6, returning to a normal life. He returned to acting at the age of 10, performing minor roles in television shows such as Chicken Little, House, Drake and Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He currently stars on the hit Nickelodeon comedy TV show iCarly. Nathan officially completed high school on May 25, 2011 and tweeted this: "Done. With. High. School."Nathan's tweet, Twitter.com (May 25, 2011) Career When Kress was young, he would quote lines and monologues from television and perform for his family and friends. He began modeling, acting and voiceover work at 3 years old. At age 6, he took a break from acting. Then at about age 10, asked his mom to begin homeschooling him so that he could pursue acting again. He voiced the role of Eizan Kaburagi from Nickelodeon's animated series Shuriken School. He has also guest starred in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as Jamie. Kress has enjoyed playing dramatic roles in House, Standoff, and Without a Trace. In early 2007, Nathan performed in a short film, Bag, for which he won a Jury Honorable Mention Award at the 168 Hour Film Festival for the role of Albert.168 Hour Film Project: 2007 - 168 Festival Winners Bag also won the Festival award for Best Comedy. On iCarly, Nathan's role is that of Freddie Benson, the technical producer for Carly's webshow, iCarly. Freddie is a computer whiz kid who has a major crush on Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) and an ongoing feud with Sam (Jennette McCurdy). "It's weird," says Kress, "I have to pretend to love Carly and hate Sam when actually we are just all really good friends." He co-stars with Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, and Jerry Trainor on the show iCarly. The show, Nickelodeon's most-watched show aimed at tweens (9-15), catapulted Kress to national fame among adolescents. Kress' performance on the show has been characterized by one reviewer as "sweetly nerdy". Interviewed by Nickutopia.com, he mentioned the typical schedule for a new episode: "Normally the way that our week is laid out on Monday we will read the script and rehearse Tuesday, and Wednesday we rehearse and at the end of the day we run through where we act it out, and Thursday and Friday we shoot.” He previously mentioned he did not believe he was going to get the role of 'Freddie Benson' when auditioning with 200 or 300 people, until he got a callback, and after a screen test with Miranda and Jennette, they picked him.Nickutopia.com Interviews Nathan Kress From Nickelodeon’s “iCarly”, Nickutopia.com (Aug. 31, 2010) He talks about the upcoming Season 5 here on a CleverTV.com interview, released on May 5, 2011.YouTube.com, (May 5, 2011) Filmography Trivia *Nathan's Top 5 favorite episodes of iCarly are iFence, iTwins, iBloop, iPity the Nevel, and iStart a Fan War. Nathan's Best Picks, iTunes.com (July 11, 2011) **iFence: "We run around smacking people with swords the whole time. Need I say more?" **iTwins: "I've always loved this episode, it's just funny stuff! And Jennette was brilliant playing two characters." **iBloop: "Although I technically wasn't in the episode except for my bloopers, I still say this is definitely a favorite. It's a cool look into the fun we have on set that doesn't make it to TV!" **iPity the Nevel: "I had SO much fun doing a parody of a vampire, and having Nevel (Reed Alexander) 65139004.jpg NKprofpic.jpg Nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png Nathan kress477BWCrop.jpg Nathankress2.jpg 0.PNG 091028.jpg 134.jpg 179390 183726144981987 100000337495235 518644 7488300 n(1).jpg 185414267.jpg 197315 199839690040816 148845095140276 669743 4589268 n.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+BnAUiNFpQmBl.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+vqAPMX9ZZH2l.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 220px-Jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg 223645 10150329855026318 120551431317 9231475 4819277 n.jpg 223658 246480108708736 143106629046085 800818 1738400 n.jpg 224586 246480125375401 143106629046085 800819 3687024 n.jpg 254764 246347042055376 143106629046085 800354 2077291 n.jpg 269447 170179133047353 146188718779728 413425 5950395 n.jpg 270883 170166826381917 146188718779728 413398 4234204 n.jpg 281525 246480088708738 143106629046085 800817 3730943 n.jpg 281533 246347085388705 143106629046085 800357 4827956 n.jpg 284548 246347008722046 143106629046085 800352 141672 n.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 306718.jpg 33.PNG 333259585.jpg 333261575.jpg 340407539.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 367185916.jpg 367188579.jpg 368358435.jpg 373206014.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg 381696301.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 388px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 41060 438948238307 134265793307 5102673 2110904 n.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 461px-Captureddsd.jpg 4828597821 037a7020dd.jpg 4BA45C1A-C09F-38A7-9FED389CF83D9C5D-237574.jpg 4jfuoe.jpg 706640co.jpg 65139004.jpg NKprofpic.jpg Nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png Nathan kress477BWCrop.jpg Nathankress2.jpg 0.PNG 091028.jpg 134.jpg 179390 183726144981987 100000337495235 518644 7488300 n(1).jpg 185414267.jpg 197315 199839690040816 148845095140276 669743 4589268 n.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+BnAUiNFpQmBl.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+vqAPMX9ZZH2l.jpg 20090108 b dig 0772 pro-350x478.jpg 220px-Jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg 223645 10150329855026318 120551431317 9231475 4819277 n.jpg 223658 246480108708736 143106629046085 800818 1738400 n.jpg 224586 246480125375401 143106629046085 800819 3687024 n.jpg 254764 246347042055376 143106629046085 800354 2077291 n.jpg 269447 170179133047353 146188718779728 413425 5950395 n.jpg 270883 170166826381917 146188718779728 413398 4234204 n.jpg 281525 246480088708738 143106629046085 800817 3730943 n.jpg 281533 246347085388705 143106629046085 800357 4827956 n.jpg 284548 246347008722046 143106629046085 800352 141672 n.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 306718.jpg 33.PNG 333259585.jpg 333261575.jpg 340407539.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 367185916.jpg 367188579.jpg 368358435.jpg 373206014.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg 381696301.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 388px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 41060 438948238307 134265793307 5102673 2110904 n.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 461px-Captureddsd.jpg 4828597821 037a7020dd.jpg 4BA45C1A-C09F-38A7-9FED389CF83D9C5D-237574.jpg 4jfuoe.jpg 706640co.jpg in an episode is always a blast!" **iStart a Fan War: "Jack Black. I don't think any more explanation is needed!" *Over the past five years he signature has changed from Nathan Kress and various autograph signings with his co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove to "Nat K" or sometimes "Nat Kr-" as seen here *His current girlfriend is eighteen year old singer, actress, and dancer Madisen Hill. They've been in a relationship for almost a year now. Nathan is close with all his iCarly co-stars *Nathan tweeted he's currently shooting a new movie role in Atlanta, Georgia Nathan's new movie role in Atlanta (August 24th, 2011), He also tweeted to research his role he, along with the cast are learning about and plying video games Click here to view Nathan's Gallery References External links * Official Myspace * Official Twitter * Category:1992 births Category:Males Category:Actors Category:Actor images Category:Teens Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Cast Category:Young Adults